My Tragedy
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: "I have never betrayed Lord Death, the DWMA, or any of my friends. Except this, this is different. I have hidden this from my closest friend for too long. I have to tell him." YAOI FREE! Read to understand.
1. Prologue

**My prologue. :D Never ever had one before. I am now happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>OC: <strong>_Sophia Griffin_

_**Hair: **_Long, brown, and a blue outline stripe

_**Height: **_5' 3"

_**Age: **_13

_**Likes: **_Drawing Manga, reading Manga, Watching anime, Annoying people, fighting/dueling, writing, MUSIC (but just about no rap), Her friends

_**Dislikes: **_Being Reaper chopped, Most rap, people annoying her, losing in a fight/duel, getting totally dirty, her room being cleaned by Kid

_**Author Notes before Prologue: **_She has her own manga called Heart Journal. No, I will not let anyone see it. LOL. Sorry. But you can read the written original form and show me your versions of the manga form if you want.

_**Prologue Time!**_

* * *

><p>BA-BUMP<p>

I was running. I didn't know where I was but I kept going.

BA-BUMP

_I have to get away!_

BA-BUMP

I tripped again, for the 268th time.

BA-BUMP

_I have to get up!_

BA-BUMP

_He'll catc__h me! Get up, Sophia!_

**BA-BUMP**

"My heart…"

**BA-BUMP**

"… I can't…"

**BA-BUMP**

"… Get away…"

**BA-BUMP**

"…From…"

**…**

"… the Kishin…"

ba-bump

_He's got me… but I… I cannot be afraid. Mama and Papa… and my brother… _Images of their spirits flashed through my mind. _Papa and brother had blue spirits, I think that was the name of the color. Mama had a purple one, and mine… mine was different…_ I looked at the Kishin, and saw his red soul bounce up and down. Tears fell off of my face.

ba-bump

"I am not afraid."


	2. Ch 1: First Day at the DWMA

**Hey, first Chapter is pretty long so, well, enjoy! Oh and Soulstealer55, I hope you get better soon! OH! Wait. Sophia is wearing a Black, off-the-shoulder top, gray skinnies, and some black knee-high converse. This is the outfit she always wears, usually. NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: First Day at the DWMA; Is she really Kid's sister?<strong>_

"Why did Kid have to enroll at the Academy! It's so boring without him and his OCD-ness!" I complained to Lord Death and Death Scythe.

"Now, now, Sophia, you know that he wanted to do this. I can't stop him," Lord Death said cheerfully. I sighed.

"He hasn't even left Death Manor yet," I muttered, glad that I marked him.

"He hasn't?"

"Nope. He's late. I think he's about to leave now, so I'll meet him in front of the Academy."

"Alrighty then," Lord Death waved as I skateboarded out of the Death Room.

"Oh, and Lord Death!" He looked as surprised as he could, "Consider this my first day at the Academy too!

Sighing, I did some tricks that I had to practice on the way there. _If Kid knew I can't handle this trick, he won't let me live it down!_ I panicked slightly. Soon I was on the steps in front of the school. I saw some kid with blue spiky hair shouting something. _I remember him,_ I thought, thinking of yesterday's 'test' for him and his friends. _What was his name again? Oh I remember now. Black Star, last of the Star Clan. Feh._

"… One rumor stands out from the rest. They say that the son of Lord Death himself has enrolled. Everyone is talking about the new guy instead of focusing on me," Wow, ego much? "I'll have to kill him!" I snorted.

"Clearly. It's good you got your priorities straight," I heard a voice say. I recognized it as Soul, one of the weapons that were 'tested' and nearly killed. I skated a bit farther forward.

"When the crap is this kid getting here anyway? I've been waiting around here for three hours!" Black Star was getting annoyed.

"He should be here soon, with Liz and Patty. I can't believe he's late. I knew I should have stayed home so I could rush him!" I answered, startling the two boys.

"Who are you? Someone else for me to kill?"

"Nope. I came to greet Kid when he got here but looks like you two beat me. I would love to fight though," I said, getting cocky.

"Sorry, I don't fight girls," Black Star said smugly.

"It ain't cool," Soul agreed. I skated up to Black Star and punched him in the gut.

"Still won't fight me?"

"That's it, game over!" Black Star tried to land a punch but I kept dodging. While on a skateboard. I fell over after leaning back too far, and sighed. I rolled over, grabbed my board, which I named BB, and skated away. I could here Kid talking about the academy in my mind.

"Hey! Are you being a chicken? I guess I scared you off huh!" Black Star gloated.

"Nope, you didn't. I just didn't want to kill someone on my first day, like my little brother."

"Who's your brother?" Black Star asked. I smiled.

"Let's just say that if you do something to make him angry, you may not get out of the fight alive." The two boys stared at me for a minute. I smiled, and sat on the steps, getting ready for a show. I saw it in my dream, so I was sure that it would happen. I grabbed my I-Pod and blasted one of my favorite songs, called Bang Bang Bang Bang Have a Nice Dream, and started to rap quietly. Kid, Liz, and Patty came up the front steps, catching Soul's attention. I could hear everything Kid could.

"Hey, are you the new kid we've been hearing so much about?" Soul asked. I closed my eyes and saw through Kid. I knew he felt my presence in his head, because almost everything he had just been thinking vanished. I smiled and said,_ Hello Kid. Bathroom needed some perfecting?_ I heard him answer in my own head,_ Yeah. It did._ I grinned big as I heard him say out loud,

"This is my first day. Are you here to show me around?" Kid asked. I giggled, _I would be the one with that job Kid!_ Soul snickered.

"You show up three hours late and you think I've been waiting to give you a tour? If you'd been here at seven like you were supposed to, you could have looked around yourself," Soul said.

"What's that? What did you say, seven?" _Yes, seven you big idiot_. He started to freak out," No it can't be seven! Say eight damn it! Eight is better!"

"What the-?" Soul questioned, confused. Kid continued his rant.

"It is physically impossible to cut the number seven in half and make it symmetrical! It has to be eight instead! Eight cut in half vertically or horizontally stays perfectly symmetrical!" He was on his hands and knees now, "Take it back… I'm begging you, just say eight please!"

"Um… Dude, is there something wrong with you?" Soul asked. I smirked.

"Yes, he's absolutely insane," I said, matching Liz's words as they came out of her mouth. I opened my eyes, so I could see normally. I walked over to Kid and gently slapped him. The song ended.

"YAHOOOO!" I heard Black Star yell. _I forgot he was here._ I looked up to see him on one of the spikes. He was yelling something I couldn't understand. Liz was thinking out loud, but I didn't pay any attention. Instead, I got my I-Pod and restarted the song, but kept it paused.

"What is that, some kind of monkey?" I smiled as Liz said this, "Yeah, it must be a monkey."

I started to laugh so hard I fell on my butt, earning some stares from Liz and Soul, while Patty started laughing at me laughing. Liz, Soul, Patty, and I turned our attention back to Black Star.

"Look up there Kid. I think that thing is yelling something at you. I'm not sure what though," Liz said, getting Kid to forget about my favorite number seven. He looked up at Black Star from his spot on the ground. Just then, the part of the spike Black Star was standing on broke, and he fell. I laughed some more as both screamed and Kid freaked out. Black Star landed expertly.

"Face it Kid, I'm much too big of a guy for you to handle, and you know it. Do you see how the very ground shakes beneath my feet?" Black Star gloated. Again.

"Look what you did it's not symmetrical anymore you jerk!" Kid exclaimed under his breath.

"Uh, nice. Now you've really done it," Liz commented, sounding tired. Patty 'oooed.' Black Star started to bounce a bit.

"Are you ready for this? I'm gonna give you a taste of my Black Star assassin skills!"

"It's not an assassination if you've been seen idiot," Soul said. I raised an eyebrow at Black Star, while making my way back to my spot on the steps. I took my I-Pod and plugged it into a portable speaker. _They're gonna need some fighting music._

"You are a disgusting pig," Kid said, still angry," Are you really so eager to lose your soul that you'll pick a fight with a Grim Reaper? Liz, Patty, weapon forms." He said, turning to them.

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIGHTTT!" Patty exclaimed.

"We've done nothing but fight since we got off the streets. I could use a break," Liz complained. Kid quickly grabbed the two once they changed and got ready to fire. I smirked.

"If you want to fight, let's do it! Come on Soul!" _Wait, I thought Soul was the pigtail girl's partner and Black Star was with that girl with the ponytail. Huh._

"You're the one whose looking for a fight Black Star. Not me," Soul said, standing up and walking foreword a bit," I'll play along. But I'm warning you new guy, if we do this, you'll lose."

"Damn straight! We're gonna make one bad ass team together!" Black Star said.

"Seriously? You guys would lose to me even if I fought while I was standing on BB!" I snorted, feeling extremely confident that Kid would make it out of this without a scratch.

"_These two punks may not be perfect, but they did manage to defeat Sid and hold off Dr. Stein's attacks. I'll need to keep my guard up," _I heard Kid think to himself.

"_Be careful and I'm sure you'll win."_

"_Thanks, but I already knew that." _I smiled big, knowing that Kid was definitely serious.

"Let's go," Kid said quietly. He pointed one gun at Black Star and one at Soul I leaned back and got ready to enjoy the show. Kid started to fire, and Soul kept running. Black Star did some good moves while he dodged.

"We can't even get close to the guy!" Black Star exclaimed.

"What was that? You're looking for a more up close and personal fight? Fine by me!" Kid spoke, more to himself than Black Star.

He jumped, flipped, and landed a blow with his heel, though he looked like he was about to fall. Kid landed perfectly, and I thought he would, Soul came running at the Reaper with his arm in scythe form. Kid blocked easily with Liz- or was it Patty?

"Damn it!"

Kid brought the other sister to Soul's stomach.

"What the hell?" Black Star cursed.

Kid fired.

"Kid really is serious, Black Star. Give up and you won't get hurt even worse. Believe me, I've fought Kid again and again and- kid, what's the score right now?" I asked.

"I've got 1,548 wins and you have 1,267 wins," Kid said smirking, while he stood.

"I only won so many times because of my magical powers!" I laughed," I just can't believe it though. I perfected the feared Reaper Chop!" I continued laughing as Soul groaned a bit before crossing his arms over where Kid shot him and he started to roll back and forth.

"Oh man that hurt really, really bad!" Soul whined. Patty laughed.

"Did you think a pair of _normal_ pistols would be enough for a Grim Reaper? We aren't like regular guns that shoot bullets. We shoot compressed soul wavelengths of our Miester's soul," Liz explained. I heard something come up behind me, so I flipped and got ready to strike. I found that it was Dr. Stein.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed before sitting back down so he could see the duel.

"Oh my, they probably should have picked a different opponent. I turned around again from my spot on the steps, and saw the other Meister and Weapon.

"Dr. Stein, is that the boy? The one with the guns, is he the new kid that everyone's been talking about so much?" The Meister asked._ What's her name… hmmm… Oh! It's Maka!_

"Yep. That's Lord Death's son."

"Death the Kid. Darn it Kid, why'd you have to go and get in a fight on our first day! Especially one I can't participate in, or even beat you," I said, thinking aloud. I hadn't even realized I had spoke. Sighing I stared at him, waiting for him to make a move.

"It was his own decision to attend the academy, but he won't be a normal student, his abilities are far greater than anyone else's here," Dr. Stein continued.

"Why Black Star?" The weapon whispered. _She looks so… sad. _Maka noticed too.

"Tsubaki," _THAT'S her name!_ "Is something wrong?" Maka asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing," Tsubaki answered. I knew it was a lie.

"My dear soul-seeing scythe Meister Maka, can I borrow you for a moment?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Soul protect on," I whispered, making sure that it was working.

"Uhhhh, yeah?" Maka stuttered. I relaxed and watched Kid and Black Star fight.

"I have a special lesson in mind for you today," Dr. Stein said.

"Uh, okay!"

"Now, now, there's no reason to be worried."

"Can I join this lesson?" I asked, "I can see souls too!"

"Sure. As I was saying, it is a very simple question. Take a look at the duel. Watch Kid and his twin pistols-"

"-Liz and Patty-" I interrupted.

"-as they fight. I want you two to pay particular attention to their soul's wavelengths," He finished. I smiled.

"That's easy." I said. I blinked my eyes hard, to activate my soul perception. I could see their souls floating around. Maka started to speak.

"Normally, it's almost impossible to sync the wavelengths of two weapons like that, but the connection between all three of them is strong, and very stable. And the weapons seem to share a respect for him. No, that's not the word. Admiration. Is that it?" I turned my soul perception off, in a sense.

"Exactly correct." Dr. Stein and I said at the same time, which caught me off guard.

"A good observation. The twin pistols are called the Thompson sisters. They grew up in the streets. They're lives were much harder before they met Kid. It's natural that they would have a strong admiration for him," Dr. Stein said.

"The partnership works for Kid too," I said, catching the new teacher off guard this time, " It's good for him to be around people so different. The Thompson Sisters laid-back attitudes have a positive influence on him by quieting his neurotic tendencies. I guess I would also be in that category. I mean, we're polar opposites, so I can drive him up a wall sometimes, but we get along great other than that. I also sometimes _force_ him to give up on stuff he tries to make perfect, like _my room._"

"They do make a really good team, those three," Maka commented.

"Don't they?" Dr. Stein asked.

"I can't even compare them to our two idiots out there!" Maka exclaimed bluntly. I giggled. Soul and Black Star had been fighting Kid & company for a while now.

"Let's hurry up and finish this guy off," Black Star said.

"It's about time," Soul said. I could practically see the floating question mark above Kid's head.

"For what?"

"You should quit with fear of your impending death!" Black Star yet again bragged.

"When you say that, it just makes me want to laugh," Kid commented.

"I SECOND THAT!" I shouted before the laughter I had to hold in for about two minutes burst. They all stared at me until I stopped laughing.

"You won't be laughing when you taste our power of friendship!" I started to laugh again, but this time I covered my mouth.

"That's right. It's incredible," _And these guys are how old?_ I asked myself, "The power is beyond belief."

Kid lost his balance a bit there. "What?" _You can not seriously be scared of them Kid!_ I told him.

… _And if I am?_ I started to laugh even harder.

_I'll never let you live it down, my very OCD friend._ It took him a second to respond.

_I'm not scared. They just made me nervous for a minute._

_Riiiiiiiiight. Suuuuuuuuuuuure you're not scared._

"You ready Black Star?" Soul asked, snapping me out of my little telepathic conversation.

"Yeah," He answered, Then Soul did this weird disco-move-dance thing while saying 'transform' before he actually became a weapon. Kid's jaw dropped.

_He's IMPRESSED?_

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Patty yelled.

"I don't think they're taking this very seriously," Liz said. I wasn't sure if she was talking about Soul and Black Star or Kid and Patty or both.

"Come on Soul!" Black Star yelled, putting his hands in the air to catch him.

"FRIENDSHIIIIIIIP!" Soul shouted. I laughed out loud now, clutching my stomach in pain.

"FUSION!" Black Star yelled. Soul landed with his blade _on_ Black Star's head, and Black star was in a crab-like stance legs mixed with jumping jack arms. Soul fell out of in between Black Star's arms. Blood started to blast out of Black Star's head as he screamed.

"Why the hell did you catch me with your head moron?" Soul yelled. Black Star closed his wound by putting two large pieces of his hair together.

"AHHHHH! I DON'T KNOW!" Black Star shouted.

"Do it right this time!" Soul scolded. Black Star tried to pick up Scythe-Soul but found out that he was much too heavy.

"You're freaking heavy! I can't pick you up!" I had rolled off the steps and somehow managed to get in the middle of the 'battlefield' in my uncontrollable laughter. As I tried to calm down, I just managed to make myself laugh even harder!

"H-help! I c-can't s-stop La-laugh-laughing!" Kid noticed me now.

"Hey, can one of you get Sophie out of here? I don't want her to get hurt," Kid shouted.

Tsubaki had to carry me over to the steps, where Dr. Stein hit a pressure point to paralyze me. It worked, and now I had to have Tsubaki keep me sitting up against her legs so I could watch the fight continue.

"I'm not heavy! Maka swings me around without breaking a sweat!" Soul argued with Black Star, as they had stopped to watch me get transported away. Black Star's head was yet again a fountain.

"Black Star and Soul are definitely lacking in the compatible wavelength department," Maka said. I would have nodded.

"So it seems," Dr. Stein said.

"COME ON YOU STUPID SCYTHE! I JUST NEED TO LIFT YOU UP!" Black Star yelled through gritted teeth. Just then, Soul's handle-staff got all electric-y and the top half of his body came out of his blade. His was spitting blood out like a fountain too now. Once that stopped, he got angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HITTING ME WITH YOUR SOUL WAVELENGTH! THAT HURTS YOU IDIOT!" Soul yelled.

"O-oh, my bad," Black Star said.

"It's almost hard to watch. Those morons can't seem sense each other's wavelengths at all," Maka commented.

"Before a Meister and his or her weapon fight an opponent, they need to adjust their wavelengths to each other," Dr. Stein explained.

"Black Star, it's over between us," Soul said. _You would almost think that they're dating… LOL!_

"Wha-what exactly are you saying, Soul?" Black Star asked.

"If we try to stay together like this, I'll end up hating you. It's for the best," _Yup, just like a couple breaking up._ I could here the sounds of confusion Tsubaki, Maka, and Dr. Stein made. Kid locked and loaded his guns.

"Hey, can I shoot them now?" He asked.

"YES!" I yelled bluntly. I saw him smirk.

"I knew _you _would say that Sophia," He was about to shoot, when…

"Just wait! Things are starting to get good!" Liz told him. So he waited.

_Do they remind you of-?_ He started to ask me.

_- a couple breaking up? Yes. Yes they do._

"Oh. Okay. I understand, but would it be okay if… we stayed friends?" Black Star asked.

"YOU IDIOT!" I could hear the joy in Soul's voice. _Oh gawd… _Soul started to run in slow-mo at Black Star, " OH COURSE WE'RE STILL GOING TO BE FRIENDS! FOREVER!" Black Star started to slow-mo run too.

"OH SOUL!"

"BLACK STAR!"

"OH SOUL!"

"BLACK STAR!"

"OH SOUL!"

"They need professional help," Maka said, voicing pretty much all of our thoughts. So Black Star and Soul hugged. And Kid shot them.

"Oops… Sorry… My fingers slipped," Kid said._ They didn't slip, did they?_

_Nope._ I smiled at his answer. We both hated stuff like this, even though it's hilarious, it's also very sickening. They started to get up, now remembering Kid.

"We can't just quit in the middle of a fight," Soul said.

"Right! We're not giving up 'till we beat him!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Kay… Let's see how well that works," Kid said. I started to get feeling back in my fingers, and I was able to let out the last of my laughter calmly. I watched as Soul and Black Star charged at Kid.

"Let's see how you handle a taste of my soul waves!" I saw Black Star prepare his head-on soul attack.

_GO DOWN LEFT! _I screamed in my head. Kid heard me, and was able to dodge it.

_Thanks._

_Your welcome._ I said as Kid knocked Black Star's feet off the ground, and making him stay in the air by using his shoulders to boost his flight. The fight continued, and Maka spoke.

"Black Star's specialty is martial arts, but, Kid is just playing with him! And the way he's been fighting today, Soul has no chance against him either."

"You're right. Kid really is going easy on them, though I helped him dodge the soul wave attack. Seriously, hitting Kid in the face with that is not a good idea, you'd make him really angry. I've done that to him before and he got seriously murderous. It was scary," I said. Kid blocked an attack from Soul easily.

"You're as slow as you are stupid," He said.

"You're going down!" Black Star charged. Kid shot him and Soul, as both were coming at him.

"How did you help him dodge?" Maka asked.

"I can use some magic. I gave him a tattoo in his sleep using a quick spell, and he freaked out when he woke up," I said, as Kid was tripped by Black Star, "I told him that if we ever got separated or if he needed my help, I could form from the tattoo. It's a snake. It also allows me to speak to him using telepathy and see through his eyes, hear what he hears, stuff like that, when I want too. I can cut off all connection too, though he can re-establish the link. I'll know if he enters my mind, and visa versa."

"Gotcha!" Soul yelled, dragging my attention away. He jumped and turned into a weapon, almost slicing Kid. He got stuck in the ground in between Kid's legs. Kid back-flipped, and made Black Star's head make contact with Soul's blade, but on the flat side, so he was okay.

"Okay," He said, "Now I really want to kill that guy."

"Our partners are pretty useless huh?" Maka half-asked.

"And now it's time," Kid said, "to see the power of a Grim Reaper."

"Great, now Mr. Hotshot Death the Kid is gonna use _that_!" I exclaimed, a bit tired of this fight already. Dust started to swirl around Kid.

"Let's Go! Soul Resonance!" Kid, Liz, and Patty shouted. Kid started to float-hover, and after the dust got really big, then smaller again, I could see his soul. It was bigger than himself!

**Those who can see souls…**

"Huh? It looks like their souls have begun to expand!" Maka exclaimed.

"Now they're showing off their true strength," Dr. Stein said.

**And those who can't see souls…**

"Okay! Let's see what you got, huh?" Soul said. He was getting cocky, and Black Star.

"Reaper-Shmeaper, bring it on!" Black Star yelled.

An electric volt-thing with a skull at the beginning started to circle Kid's soul, before going to him and becoming spikes on the back of his arms. Liz and Patty turned into REALLY big guns, and covered up his arms only halfway up to his elbows. The dust clouds disappeared, and he landed in a crouch.

"Execution mode ready. Prepare to die," Kid said menacingly. More electricity started to fly around him. His entire body was soon cover by it, and he was tinted purple, or it looked like it.

"Uh, I don't like the looks of that!" Soul exclaimed.

"Come on! What are you gonna do little man? I'm much scarier than you so there! HA HA HA!" _Black Star shouldn't have done that!_

"Resonance stable. Noise at 0.3%" Liz said.

"Black Needle soul wavelength fully charged!" Patty exclaimed.

"Preparing to fire. Feedback in 4 seconds," Liz said, as big skull shaped things took shape over the two, "3"

"2"

"1" Liz said.

"Firing now!" Patty exclaimed. The skulls and purple thing left as Kid brought the sisters together. There was still a lot of black-purple electricity.

"Death Cannon," Kid said. He fired, and it was so bright I had to blink rapidly to see. There was a half circle of smoke after he fired, and he skidded backwards a bit.

"This doesn't look good! We should run!" Soul yelled.

"HA! Don't be ridiculous! No way something like that is gonna hurt me!" Black Star said, being a total idiot, "IT'S IMMPOSSIBLE!"

When they got hit, there was a huge cloud of smoke. I had feeling in my body now, so I ran towards it. I didn't go in, though. I watched the smoke spiral, skull shapes appearing everywhere.

"Nice, Kid, you killed them! Those were your classmates and mine too you idiot!" I screamed at him.

Kid stood, and turned his back on me, trying to look cool. Liz and Patty turned back into pistols. I turned back to the smoke, as it dispersed, and ran to the other two very possibly dead idiots.

"Black Star!" I heard Tsubaki yell.

She was by his side very soon. I felt a pain in my forehead and turned back to Kid, just in time to see him spit blood out, fall backwards, and have a short blood fountain. I ran over to him, as Liz and Patty turned human again. Soul and Black Star noticed too, along with Dr. Stein, Tsubaki, and Maka. Patty laughed, I face-palmed.

"Ugh, great. Here we go again," Liz said.

"You idiot," I said to Kid, who just lied there. Dr. Stein rolled over on his chair.

"What happened to him?" He asked, causing Patty to stop laughing. Liz and I turned to him.

"Not much, it's just a little cut," Liz said. I gently kicked Kid's head, causing him to say,

"Ow."

"What a cut?"

"I think I might have an idea of what it was," Maka said, "Well, I'm pretty sure it happened during Soul's last attack. I think Kid got a little hair cut off of his bangs. After the explosion happened and things died down, he had finally noticed that one side of his bangs was shorter than the other. The symmetry was off, so he spit up blood and fell over."

"He's the one bleeding now so that means we actually one the fight huh?" Soul said.

"Yeah, right! That means we've won and I Black Star, have defeated the Reaper! I knew it! Who's gonna be talking about this guy now? HUH?" Black Star started to laugh.

"Are you really sure you're alright now Black Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hell yeah, of course I'm alright! I beat Death today, I'm awesome!" Black Star gloated.

"Yeah. It was amazing," Tsubaki praised. Maka went to Soul.

"Hey."

"Hey," He responded.

"Don't let yourself get involved in stupid fights, alright?" Soul just looked at her.

"Come on, that's exactly what you used to tell me Soul," Maka said. Soul started to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I was the uncool one of us today huh?" Soul said.

"Please try not to do anything too crazy from now on!" Tsubaki

"Right! Nothings too crazy for me now! I beat up a Grim Reaper, after all, what's crazier than that?" Black Star laughed some more.

"Tsubaki's the only one for him. I don't think anyone else could handle Black Star," Maka said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Soul said, looking sheepish. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop, but it's hard not to. Maka offered Soul her hand.

"Coming?" She asked. Soul looked up again.

"Yeah," He said, taking her hand, "Sorry."

Maka pulled him up and he ran past her, sort of. It looked like it. "Let's stay cool, okay?" She asked, letting go of his hand.

"You got it," Soul and Maka slapped hands. I looked back at the sisters, Kid, and the Doc, to find Liz give the idiot Kid a piggy-back ride. Patty was poking his head. Lord Death appeared out of no where.

"Waz'up? Waz'up? Waaaaaaaaaaz'up?" Lord Death greeted. Everyone had somehow lined up when I wasn't looking so I ran to join them.

"Hi there Lord Death!" We all greeted.

"Well I heard Kid had an eventful first day at school? He can be difficult sometimes, I hope that no one was hurt too badly? " Lord Death said. I ran up to him.

"He used the Death Cannon, it was so cool!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Hey Sophia! How was your first day?"

"Epic!" Liz and Patty came over and showed Lord Death that Kid was knocked out.

"Well, everyone, I'm going to take Kid home now. I think he could use a little rest. Byyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lord Death said cheerfully.

"Right. See you later," Black Star said.

"Wait! I have a question!" Soul yelled.

"What is it?" Lord Death asked nicely.

"Is Sophia Kid's sister?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"… Is she?" Lord Death and I started to laugh.

"No, no, Kid doesn't have a sister! God, if he did and she was like him, I wouldn't be able to take it!" I said, nearly falling over again.

"Sorry, you just acted like you were so… I don't know," Soul said.

"Yeah, see ya!" I said, walking away.

_That was the best first day EVER!_

* * *

><p><strong>:D Hello eveyone! One thing before I leave, Prololgue changed a little. I LOVE WHOEVER READS THIS!<strong>

**R&R please!  
>VVV<br>VVV  
>VVV<br>VVV  
>VVV<br>VVV  
>VVV<br>VVV  
>VVV<br>VVV  
>VVV<br>VVV  
>VVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVV  
>VVVVVV<br>VVVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVV  
>VV<br>V**


	3. Ch 2: This is Halloween!

**Okay, one of these costumes my friend came up with, and the -SPOILER ALERT!- song, kittykatkaren97 inspired that sooo... I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater then Sophia would be in it. This Disclaimer stands as THE disclaimer of this story. I won't have any others. so BITE ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**This is Halloween! Do I have to tell?**

* * *

><p>"Come on Sophia, you need to get up!" Kid scolded me as I tried to roll over. Instead he grabbed my arm and tickled my stomach.<p>

"HAHAHAHA! S-STOP! PL-PLEASE, KID-KUN! HAHAHAHA!" I yelled. He stopped but held on.

"Will you get up and put on your costume?"

"Yes." He let go as I sat up, yawning. I looked at the clock. 6:14 AM.

"I forgot to set my alarm… dang it…" I yawned again, not caring. Instead I stood up and walked over to my closet, where my witch costume was. I sighed, taking it down and setting it on my bed.

"Where's the hat?" Death the Kid, the boy that I had lived with for the last three years, asked.

"I dunno. You find it. I think I left it in the kitchen."

"Why do I have to get it, exactly?"

"Because you wanted me to get in my costume and I don't feel like changing in front of you," I said. He blushed a little at the thought. He left soon after.

My costume was purple, orange and black. It was a dress that poofed out a bit like Blair's except mine was extra-long-sleeved and off the shoulder. It's trim was orange, and it had purple sleeves. The rest was black. I wanted to do my hair in this really complicated style, but kept failing, mostly due to the sleeves covering my hands completely. Sighing, I went to my door, as someone had knocked.

"What?" I snapped, only to see Kid, who looked quite terrified.

My hair was all frizzed from me trying to fix it over and over again. He knew how scary I could be when I'm cranky and I had no coffee or soda. In his hands was proof of this. He had a bottle of Orange Fanta, to my delight. I grabbed it and popped of the bottle cap, guzzling down about half. The other half going down my costume. I grinned.

"Thanks, Kid!" I frequently switch between use honorifics and not using them, along with other Japanese terms. My father, brother, and I were all fascinated with the culture, and had once been trying to learn the language.

"No problem. I didn't want you to hurt me either so, I got two. But, um, y-your costume…" We both had spent all night making it. _I could have just used magic to make it but if I did, I would._

"You. Rock. Kid." I said, snatching away the other soda. He laughed a bit, probably because I looked like a wild animal getting food after a few days of starvation.

"Are you planning on keeping your hair like this… It's so-"

"Asymmetrical? Yeah, I know. You can style it _if_ you get Liz to help too. I don't trust Patty near my head _or_ my hair. Or you, without supervision."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Very."

"LIZ!"

"Don't yell, just go get her!" I snapped, still tired. I started to brush the tangles I had created as Kid left to find the other two. _I have to today. I have to tell him._ I took a deep breath, feeling tears come to my eyes. I quickly finished brushing out my hair, and smiled with satisfaction.

"Alright, Sophie. Let's fix up your hair and make it _PERFECT!_" Kid came in, very hyper. Liz and I exchanged He-Is-Totally-Insane-And-Way-Too-Happy-To-Be-Doing-This looks. Kid actually noticed, but kept quiet, also becoming himself again.

"Sophia, so, you needed help?" Liz asked, feeling a little weird.

_I look too much like a real witch for comfort, huh?_ I asked, since last night I was able to tattoo her, but then again, I only fixed the tattoo, because she had gotten injured and recently healed, though the tattoo-seal-thing broke.

_Yup. It's kinda creepy…_"So um, what did you need help with?" She asked.

"Can you braid my hair?"

"…"

"THAT'S what you were scared of me doing?" Kid got angry, but not super angry. I twirled my finger.

"Pum-Pumpkin Pumpkin…" Some purple smoke swirled, startling the two, "Kya Ha ha ha! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!"

"Wha-what was that?" Liz asked, hiding behind Kid. He sighed.

"Turn off your smoke machine, Sophie. You're scaring her," Kid told me. I turned it off, feeling the cool metal touch my skin from trying to find the button. I actually noticed the costume Liz was wearing, even though it took me a moment.

"Liz…"

"Yeah? What?"

"You look really pretty in that costume," Liz was being a princess, and she looked _beautiful_. She was wearing a light gold color dress, strapless, and it just looked absolutely amazing. _**(www. desithrillconcerts .com/ wp-content /uploads /2010 /01 /prom-dresses .jpg Liz's dress is on the right)**_

"Thank you, Sophia," She was caught off guard by the compliment. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She easily braided my hair and I put on my witch's hat.

"So what do you think?" I asked, thoroughly pleased with my outfit, even with the soda.

"Nice. Now come on, we got to leave." Liz said.

"I'll take a moment, Meet you there!" I answered.

"Okay. Just hurry, dad cancelled the classes so each class can celebrate with friends, and I heard that some of the teachers and Death Scythe made a bet. Whoever loses has to wear either a rabbit suit for Maka's dad or chicken suits for the teachers."

"Cool." They left me in my room. The soda was still damp. I waited for about ten minutes for them to leave.

"Soul Protect… Cancel," I quickly used my magic to clean my outfit.

"Soul Protect Activate!" I said, running for the door to my room. I kept running until I was in the kitchen. Patty was there eating cereal while wearing a symmetrical dress to her sister's, but it was white. _**(www. desithrillconcerts .com/ wp-content /uploads /2010 /01 /prom-dresses .jpg Patty's dress is the one on the left)**_

"Hey, Patty… Did Kid-Kun pick that out?" I asked, realization coming to me.

"Yep!" She laughed mindlessly. I giggled a bit with her, still feeling a little stressed. I grabbed a Pop-Tart from a pantry, and started to walk calmly away.

"Hey Patty! Be careful not to ruin that dress. I might want to borrow it," I arrived at the DWMA in 15 minutes. Sighing, I walked up the steps. I saw Black Star, and he was dressed as… a giant black star.

"I am the great, Black Star! BWAHAHAHAHA!" I just stared at my idiot friend.

"You. Look. Ridiculous. Black Star's a black star! HA!" I started to laugh.

"Well at least I'm not a witch!"

"But I look better than you do!" Black Star started to run at me, tearing his costume over his head. I giggled. He was about to punch my face in when he froze.

"Nake Snake, Cobra Cobbra," I chanted, holding my hand out as if to say 'stop' while turning on the smoke machine. I seemed to startle all of the students that were at the front of the school with us.

"ROYAL THUNDER!" I dodged Ox's attack, and acted like I was throwing Black Star out of the way. Ox fell on his face, and his weapon transformed back. Kid came forward in his Lord Death costume, and took off his mask.

"What are doing?" Black Star and I fell over and started to laugh super hard.

"YOU ALL SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!" Black Star yelled. I couldn't even speak, I was laughing so hard.

_**DING DONG DEAD DONG!**_

"Well class, as you all know, we have no classes today!" Dr. Stein said, as cheerfully as his dull voice would allow. The class cheered.

"NO MORE POOR ANIMALS GETTING DISECTED!" I screamed, making everyone stare.

"Alright, class dismissed!" Everyone ran to the cafeteria, as we were promised sugary-sweets.

"And to think, after only two months at the Academy, we get to party! Normal schools make you wait _three_ months, starting at the start of the school year!" I joked, although the other eight-including Stein- just stared confused.

"Hey, Sophie, I thought you got soda on your costume this morning…?" Kid asked.

"Oh, um, I-I, uh I rinsed it through and threw it in the dryer on 'quick dry' yeah, that's w-what I did," I stuttered. _I can't tell him… But… I need to!_

"Come on, let's hurry before all the cake is gone!" Black Star exclaimed.

"CAKE!" I started to drool a little, making the others laugh.

"Sophia, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, s-sure Dr. Stein!" I walked to him.

"Alone?" Soul, Maka, and the others were coming to me before he said that. They reluctantly left, but Black Star looked happy.

"Um, w-what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Did you feel that incredibly strong wavelength this morning?"

"N-no, sir, I-I didn't," I lied. _That was…_

"You should have, because it came from _The Gallows_. Do you know anything? At all?"

"I-I.. I D-didn't Fe-feel any-anything!" I knew that it wasn't worth lying about, but I couldn't help it. I can't admit it without him making a statement about. That's what mom told me… well, she told me that only others like me could know..

"You do realize that I have to take you to Lord Death now, right?" I could feel the tears coming, and couldn't stop the flow.

"Please let me have the rest of the day! I-I have to tell my friends myself, or they might hate me… please Dr. Stein! We can tell them now, but I need to explain myself!"

"…Alright, but you don't leave my sight, understood?"

"Understood!" I said, saluting him, "I have never betrayed Lord Death, the DWMA, or any of my friends. Except this, this is different. I have hidden this from my closest friend for too long. I have to tell him."

The professor and I went to the cafeteria and ate some cake together. I got some 'Rocky Road Chunk' ice cream cake, my favorite, and the Doc got 'Black & White' marble cake.

"So, uh, Dr Stein, have you ever listened to Green Day?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"What's 'Green Day'?" I gaped at him, before smiling so evilly I made his eye twitch.

"Well, I'm hyped off of cake, So I think I will sing some Green Day! HOLIDAY, HERE I COME!" I shouted, taking out my I-Pod and setting it on full blast. I had multiple copies of certain songs so I could practice my musical talent. I put it on karaoke mode. I stood on the table and yelled.

"GET READY TO HERE ME SING ONE OF THE GREATEST SONGS EVER MADE!" I saw some people roll their eyes. I scoffed at them and pressed the play button, causing the eye-rollers to jump.

"_Hearing sound of the falling rain/ Coming down like an Armageddon flame/The Shame/The ones who died without a name/Hear the dogs howling out of key/To a hymn called 'Faith and Misery'/And Bleed/ The company lost the war today!"_

A small crowd had formed by this time. Apparently, my friends were the first to start goofing off, like playing air-guitar and stuff like that.

"_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies/ This is the dawning of the rest of our lives/ On Holiday!"_

Now the crowd was massive, and Death Scythe was at the front, to keep students from getting 'on stage' with me. I nearly laughed.

"_Hear the drum pounding out of time/ Another protester has crossed the line/ To find the money's on the other side/ Can I get another Amen?"_

The crowd shouted "A-MEN!" at the same time as the band would have.

"_There's a flag wrapped around a score of men/ A gag/ A plastic bag on a monument!"_

Death Scythe was being swallowed by the crowd, but with Dr. Stein's help, he was at least able to stand.

"_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies/ This is the Dawning of the rest of our lives/ On Holiday!"_

There was a solo, and I practiced air-chords. I loved music, even more playing it. I gave Soul and Black Star low-fives, and told them to help out the teachers get everyone back. Those two actually got something done.

"_The representative from California has the floor…/ Zeig hell to the president gasman/ Bombs away is your punishment/ Pulverize the Eiffel towers/ Who criticize your government/ BANG BANG goes the broken glass/ Kill all the fags that don't agree/ Trails by fire setting fire/ Is not a way that's meant for me/ Just cause…/ Just cause because we're outlaws!"_

I shouted "YEAH!" and the crowd somehow matched and shouted at the same time. I was overjoyed.

"_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies/ This is the dawning of the rest of our lives/ I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies/ this is the dawning of the rest of our lives/This is our lives on Holiday!"_

As the music stopped I shouted, "THAT"S THE ONLY SONG I'M SINGING FOR RIGHT NOW! I need cake…" The crowd dispersed, and I saw my friends waiting for me.

"That was amazing!" Tsubaki gushed.

"Yeah, really incredible," Soul agreed.

"You can sing really well," Maka commented.

"You were almost a bigger star than me!" Black Star said. I then realized what Soul and Maka were wearing.

Maka was wearing a zombie costume, although without the makeup. Soul was a vampire.

"I LOVE vampires, dude!" I almost screamed. I basically tackled Soul.

"Get OFF me crazy lady!"

"Sorry, fangirl instinct kicked in. Cake!" Kid was coming over with some more cake for me. I grabbed it like I did with the soda earlier.

"Thwack yoghs!" I exclaimed, mouth full of cake. Kid just smirked.

"I figured this much would happen," He said.

"Come with me, all of you," Dr. Stein ordered, "I believe that Miss Griffin owes us some explanations."

_Uh-Oh!_

* * *

><p><strong>It was going to be longer, but I decided against it. The next chap has some... what the Stein-man said. LOL.<strong>

**Come on, I make these arrows for YOU!  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVVVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<strong>


	4. Ch 3: Explanations

**DONE FINALLY! Sorry for taking forever. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I am sorry.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>_

_**Explanations; Will they reject me?**_

* * *

><p>"Come with me, all of you," Dr. Stein ordered, "I believe that Miss Griffin owes us some explanations."<p>

The eight of us followed Dr. Stein to our classroom. I grabbed my laptop from under my desk and sat one the professor's favorite chair, since it had been abandoned at the moment. When I saw his furious face, I just giggled and said, "No, MY chair!"

"It's no use, Dr. Stein. Once she sets her heart on something, there's no stopping her. _Unless_ you know her weakness." Liz clarified as he tried to pry me off.

"What's her weakness?" The poor scientist asked, as he had even tried bribing me with $50, which I took and stuffed in my bra. Liz shrugged.

"Let me try," Kid stated as he walked over. He grabbed one of my arms that was blocking my body, forced me still, and tickled me.

"KYA HAHAHA! NOT AGAIN! ST-STOP IT KI-KID! I-I-I-I- KYAHAHAHAHA!"

"Will you give Dr. Stein his chair back?" I just noticed that Kid's face was extremely close to mine. Blushing, I whispered,

"Yeah… Just… Um…" Kid noticed too, and blushed slightly. He let go of my arm and I stood up, walking over to my desk-row, and lying down on the tops. The others were in shock.

"I know her tickle spot. So what? I've lived with this girl for the last three years, so why shouldn't I know?" Kid asked, bringing them to reality. My computer played a little song clip from I'm With You by Avril Lavigne.

"Sophia, you yourself said you would explain some things to us so, explain," Dr. Stein said, now thoroughly curious as to what I would say. Sighing, I started to tell them my story. My past.

"Well… When I was younger, I was nine, my parents were killed. I had a little brother named Ian. They were killed by a Kishin. I ran, and kept running. I tripped multiple times…

_**Flashback**_

BA-BUMP

I was running. I didn't know where I was but I kept going.

BA-BUMP

_I have to get away!_

BA-BUMP

I tripped again, for the 268th time.

BA-BUMP

_I have to get up!_

BA-BUMP

_He'll catch me! Get up, Sophia!_

**BA-BUMP**

"My heart…"

**BA-BUMP**

"… I can't…"

**BA-BUMP**

"… Get away…"

**BA-BUMP**

"…From…"

…

"… the Kishin…"

ba-bump

_He's got me… but I… I cannot be afraid. Mama and Papa… and my brother… _Images of their spirits flashed through my mind. _Papa and brother had blue spirits, I think that was the name of the color. Mama had a purple one, and mine… mine was different…_ I looked at the Kishin, and saw his red soul bounce up and down. Tears fell off of my face.

ba-bump

"I am not afraid."

I stood, heart steadily beating. The Kishin looked human, from what I could see. Though he had razor-sharp nails and cat aspects. I could tell from his wavelength that he was confused. I had just realized something.

"Are you truly not afraid?" He asked, his voice watery.

"Yes. I am not afraid of you. We are alike, you and I. We have no one to care for us. Most people reject me the second they meet me, and I don't know why. I think that the same thing happens to you, and that's why you hunt down the blue souls. I am not afraid. I want to be… your friend?" I asked.

"Yes. That would be nice." I started to feel fever-ish as I walked over to this Kishin. I fell over onto him as everything went dark…

_**End Flashback**_

I had told them everything from when I made friends with the Kishin. Except I didn't tell them about the souls. I kept quiet.

"Later on, that same Kishin and I made a permanent camp by a lake, near a village. When I was young, I had a strange… disease, I guess. I was color-blind, and I couldn't see people. They all looked like gray stick-figures, but I could see souls."

"How much can you learn from souls when you look at them?" Maka asked.

"How much does Dr. Stein learn?" I grinned as I came up with a brilliant part of my story, Heart Journal. I giggled as I re-read what I had just typed. _It's so cute!_

"What's so funny?" Soul asked.

"Nothing's funny. I just typed down the MOST romantic moment in the HISTORY of romantic moments!" I looked at Soul, "Want to hear it?"

"Is it rated Blair?" He joked.

"I don't think it's even _close_ to that."

"Then, yeah, sure." The others nodded. They were curious.

"Okay, well one character is named Mitsuki and the other is Allen, and they were arguing when Mitsuki accidentally blurted that she loved Allen, there was an awkward silence, then Mitsuki asks, 'Do you like me?' Allen says 'No.' Mitsu: 'Do you think I'm pretty?' Allen: 'No.' …' Do you want to be with me?' … 'No.' … 'Would you care if I left?' … 'No." The others looked a bit surprised, especially Tsubaki and Maka.

"Mitsu turns and runs, crying, but Allen grabs her arm and forces her to look at him. He says, 'I don't like you. _I love you_. I don't think you're pretty. _I think that you're beautiful._ I don't want to be with you. _I need to be with you._ I wouldn't care if you left. _I would DIE if you left._' Then they kiss." Tsubaki was in tears.

I smiled and said, " Almost any girl would LOVE to hear this from a guy. LOVE. Seriously."

"Can we get back to the topic at hand, please?" Dr. Stein asked.

"A month after Kish and I- Yes I nicknamed a Kishin Kish- had made our camp, I discovered a nearby village, cut off from technology. I had just bought some food when a girl that was eight ran into my nine-year-old self…"

_**Another Flashback**_

"Ah! I'm so sorry Miss!"

"It's my fault!" My stomach growled as I started to pick up the fallen food, "Ugh my stomach…"

"Looks like you're hungry! I was just heading home to eat… Want to come with me?"

"Thank you. And yes, please, let me come with you!" We laughed as if we had known each other forever. _I wonder what she looks like…_I followed her to her house as I smelled something good. My mouth started to water.

"Momma's making stew, and garlic bread! MOMMA! I BROUGHT OVER A FRIEND!"

"OKAY!" A lady's gray figure popped through a door that must have lead to the kitchen.

"Hello there. My name is Sophia." I introduced myself and curtsied. The older woman giggled a bit and said, " Nice to meet you Sophia. Are you staying for dinner?"

"If it's okay…" I whispered. My stomach growled and the lady noticed quickly.

"It's okay as long as you're hungry!" She said in a singsong voice. A few hours later, we all sat down to eat dinner. Just after, the kind girl that I learned was named Scarlet gave me a beautiful, old-looking mirror. _**(http:/ thumbs. dreamstime. com/ thumb large _ 527/12808 81169Zk930X .jpg)**_

"It's for you! I want you to always remember me!" Scarlet said.

"But I'll be coming back to play again. You sound like I won't come back."

"I get dreams that always come true. Usually. You won't be coming back. I know so." I gave her a sad look.

"I know how that feels. It happens to me too."

So I went home to Kish, saddened by losing my new friend. I prepared some food for him and got in bed early. I stared at my face in the mirror, the only face I had ever known. A number popped up in my head and I fogged up the mirror.

"…42-42-564..." Nothing seemed to happen, so I went to sleep.

_**End Flashback**_

"The next day was the first time I met Kid." I explained.

"You said 'first.' What does that mean?" Maka asked, immediately noticing what I said.

"Well, I didn't start living with him right away." I said, before continuing, "It was really weird…" Kid had a sudden interest with his pants

_**YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK**_

"Kish, I'm going to go take a bath, okay?" I informed my friend. He nodded, and continued trying to catch fish. I grabbed a towel and some organic soap. After making my way to the pond that was close to the lake, I stripped and got in. The water was cool. I scrubbed my body hard with the soap. Slowly, but surely, the dirt came off my skin. After about a half an hour, I was finished cleaning my body. I started to clean my hair, standing at my full height, my chest just above the water. I kept my back to the camp where Kish was, when I heard a rustling.

"Hello? Anyone there? Or is it just a rabbit?" Out of the bushes came a boy with two pistols. I was shocked. He had an extremely strong soul wavelength. He couldn't have been more than two years older than me, judging from his face and height. He stared at me, looking bored, when his face suddenly turned red. It took me a moment to realize why.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, ducking so far into the water that only from my nose, up could be seen.

"What's wrong Sophie?" I heard Kish call. I brought my mouth above the water.

"IT'S A MEISTER! RUN KISHIN!" I yelled, not thinking about using his nickname.

"Heh. So there's my target." The strange boy said, his cat-like yellow eyes glinting as a smirk crossed his face. _What a minute…_

"OHMIGODS HE HAS A FACE AND I CAN ACTUALLY SEE THE COLOR OF HIS EYES!" I screamed, before slapping hands over my mouth. Kish ran up next to my spot in the pond.

"Kish, I told you to run!"

"If he is a meister, and he finds out what you are, he'll take you away… or…" He trailed off, not wanting to think of what the other possibility was.

"Too late Kishin." The boy said, before shooting Kish in the chest. I watched in terror as he faded into a red soul.

"Why? Why did you have to kill him?" I shouted at the stranger as his weapons turned human. Then I noticed something. _I can see his face but not theirs…_

"His soul had become home to a Kishin egg. I had to stop him before he got even worse." I grabbed my towel, put it around me, as I got out of the pond, and got in the taller boy's face.

"He stopped eating human souls when he became my friend…" I whispered, trying to keep the tears out of my voice. It didn't work. I walked over to Kish's soul.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked as he saw what I was about to do.

"Kish wouldn't want his soul to belong to one of your kind." I felt tears go down my face as I ate his soul. I felt instantly better after that.

"Maybe I should eat souls more often…"

"Don't. You would turn into a Kishin. The fact that you were able to both see and eat that soul makes me certain that you're a weapon. Therefore you need to come with me."

"I can't." I stated, walking back to camp. His silent weapons and himself followed me.

"Why not?"

"I promised."

"You promised the Kishin?"

"Yeah."

"How were you two even able to become friends?"

"None of your bee's wax."

"I am a Grim Reaper, so that makes it my right to know."

"I am a weapon with magical talent for some unexplainable reason and I can curse you."

"You can't curse a Grim Reaper."

"How much you want to bet?" He froze as I turned around again to continue our dispute.

"Listen here, I lost everyone that I loved to that Kishin though through some act of insanity I made friends with him and he became someone I loved, the person you just destroyed, and how we became friends is no business of yours, unless you are my brother, which I highly doubt." He stared into my eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine." I answered. He stalked off. After a moment I looked back after him, unsure as to the decision I made.

_**End Flashback**_

"Wait, so Kid saw you _shirtless_?" Everyone exclaimed. I laughed, Kid blushed a deep enough red I thought he may have been trying to suffocate himself.

"Why is that so funny?" Tsubaki asked.

"The looks on your faces was priceless…" I muttered, still smiling, "But yeah, Kid saw me shirtless. But it was long enough ago that it doesn't really bug me anymore." I said.

"Are you going to continue?" Kid asked, refusing to look me in the face.

"Yeah. But look at who feels betrayed!" I laughed some more.

"You swore you would never speak of it!" Kid glared at me.

"Pfft. You saw~"

"DON'T SPEAK OF IT!"

"You saw Me~" We continued this way for a few moments, which included me chasing Kid out of the room. Once the others had us back in the classroom, I had to keep explaining.

"Okay, okay. Well, about 2 months later, I met Kid again. I still had my weird 'disease' but I could still see Kid's face. When I saw him again I was on a bridge, had just lost everything and I sang in the darkness while I cried. Then I saw Kid, basically _begged_ him to take me here, hoping he would keep the offer he had given me, and I started living with him."

"What was the name of that song?" Kid asked.

"Can I sing it?"

"… Fine." Dr. Stein allowed. I fist pumped and started the song on my laptop, standing one the middle row of desks.

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here, by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn, cold, night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Mhhmmm…_

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here, I know?_

'_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one like's to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn, cold, night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are, but I,_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Yeah yeah…_

_OH!_

_Why is everthing so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah, YEAH!_

_It's a damn, cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are, but I_

_I'M WITH YOU_

_I'M WITH YOU_

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are, but I,_

_I'M WITH YOU_

_I'M WITH YOU_

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are, but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you…_

The song ended. I knew what I had to face next.

"Guys, I'm-"

"-going to go back to the cafeteria to get more cake with me!" Dr. Stein interrupted. I jumped down and left the room with him as I remembered the cake.

"Sophia, you don't have to tell them yet if you don't want to." Dr. Stein said.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>The past is revealed! MUHAHAHAHAAHAHA!<strong>

**Reveiw please.  
>VVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVV  
>VVVVVV<br>VVVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVV  
>VV<br>V**


End file.
